High energy density energy storage devices are capable of storing relatively high amounts of electrical energy per unit mass. For example, lithium-ion batteries may be capable of providing 150 watts per kilogram of battery. In contrast, lead-acid batteries may only be capable of supplying 25 watts per kilogram of battery. Therefore, high energy density energy storage devices are particularly attractive when overall weight is a consideration, such as, for example, on commercial aircraft and personal electronics.
However, thermal runaway is a significant challenge with high energy density energy storage devices, such as lithium-ion batteries. During thermal runaway of a lithium-ion battery, the exothermic reactions generate high temperatures and pressures. Therefore, various restrictions have been placed on the use and transportation of energy storage devices that are likely to undergo thermal runaway.
Despite the associated challenges, the significant weight advantages of high energy density energy storage devices continue to drive demand for such energy storage devices. One prior approach to addressing the challenges associated with energy storage devices prone to thermal runaway includes the use of metal-based shielding to contain venting during an exothermic event. However, such shielding significantly increases overall weight. Another approach includes isolating the energy storage device from other equipment and powered devices, thereby requiring the need for extensive and heavy wiring to connect to the isolated energy storage device.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue to seek new ways for minimizing the hazards associated with energy storage devices.